Further Education
by rogue-obsessed
Summary: After meeting Gambit at Purdue Rouge is forced to return to the team in order to work on her powers. She is learning, but will she ever learn enough so she can be with Gambit? Romy R
1. chap 1

All righty. I'm back. I decided that after my long hiatus that I would finally return. I didn't feel like continuing my old stuff so I'm starting something new. It's a Romy.

College Bound

First POV:

I walked across the grass of the Memorial Mall. I finally made it to Purdue. After going to school so long at Xavier's I decided I wanted to go out of state for college. Purdue, I thought was an excellent choice. Bobby didn't like it. He thought that I should go to the local college like a lot of the other students. He didn't think it was right for me to be so far from the safety of the mansion. Professor assured me that I would be perfectly safe here at Purdue. He even introduced me to a professor that taught here. Dr. Hank McCord. And get this, He's a mutant too. In fact, he's big and blue!

Wolverine decided to follow me down for a day or two to see I'm ok. Today was the first day of classes so Wolverine told me that he would meet me at the Class of 50 building at 5:30 to go out to eat. He had to be leaving for New York soon.

Though the summer was still holding strong here in Indiana, I knew I had to be careful about my skin. No 0ne here would know it's dangerous. I wore jeans and a coat with the hood up. Plus my usual scarf and gloves to cover my skin. Boy was it hot. Back home I could wear stuff a little cooler because people knew better.

Somewhere behind me I could hear the bell tower chiming. Twenty Minutes after the hour. That's wheat that meant. Twenty minutes after the hour was when classes let out. Five twenty is the end of the last class of the day.

Before I knew it, there where people surrounding me. They were everywhere, swarms of them.

Shorts, tank tops, short skirts! Everywhere they were people.

PEOPLE With EXPOSED SKIN!

THEY WERE A MASS OF HUMANITY. FLAUNTING SKIN THAT WAS SO DANGEROUS TO ME.

Just one mistake, one slip and I could be touched!

I COULD HURT SOMEONE!

ALL THE PEOPLE WITH ALL THE SKIN STARTED TO SPIN, NO THE EARTH WAS SPINING AND THEN THE PAVEMENT WAS RUSHING UP TO GREET ME. . .

Second POV:

I took the last drag of my cigarette before crushing it under the ball of my foot. I stood in a dark corner in the shelter of the class of 50 building. I'm not really a student here. More of a loiterer. I hang around the campus because it's easy picking around here. All these college kids with their parents credit cards.

Today though was a little different. Today I was watching a girl.

She was the most intriguing girl, not just because of her looks. She had those. She was short, petite, and very shapely. Her long hair was in loose curls falling down with a streak of white falling over her eyes. I couldn't see from this distance but I'm sure if I could, her eyes would be green.

More odd then her striking beauty were her clothes. In the late Indiana summer we were experiencing a heat wave. Today was at least a 100 degrees and the high humidity made every thing hot, muggy, and miserable.

I even left my brown leather duster at home because of the stifling heat. This girl thought, she was wearing black raver jeans with a white top. The swoop neck line could have only let in the smallest breeze. And a coat! A black winter! It was a flowing trench with a hood pulled up over her head. She was even wearing gloves and a scarf!

She had an alluring mysteriousness about her.

Behind me I could hear the bell tower and it moments the woman was surrounded by college students at there best. Scantly clad for the hot weather. The amount of noise that many students make is amazing. I almost lost her in the crowd. Over the heads of the people nearby I could see her grab her head. She looked around at all the people passing by her and loading onto busses. I moved in closer to see her better but as I got closer to see her better I could see her swaying. When I reached her side she fell practically into my arms.

"Gambit t'ink you in need uh rescuin' cher."

Author POV

Rogue felt herself being carried away from the oppressing crowd. When she stopped moving she opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a ruggedly handsome man in dark sunglasses. He smiled the most charming smile know to Womenkind.

He was smileing because he was right. She had beautiful green eyes. Avruptly she started to push out of his arms.

"ya can let go. Ah'm fine."

Her southern accent was music to gambits ears.

"Name's Gambit. An' who be you cher?"

"Gambit. An' what kinda risky move are ya Cajun?"

Gambit smiled at the name he'd taken for his own years ago. Gambit, a risky move. Generally in chess, a pawn will be sacrificed in order to gain position and win. It's called a gambit. Gambit was one for risky moves, like saving mysterious women from being crushed under the feet of a hundred College students.

"Well Cher, you don' be lookin' to well righ' now. Wha' happen?"

She looked back at the crowd.

"Panicked is all. Too many people 'round."

"So da Cher be scared a people? You be from a small southern school den?"

Rogue glared at him. Was he insinuating that she could not take care of herself, like she was some back water county bumkin!

"Ah'll have ya know, Ah went ta school jus' out side a New York City! It's just. . . Different!" She was about to say it's dangerous because no one knows.

"Are ya gonna tell Gambit ya name, or ya gonna make Gambit beg?"

She gave him another look over. Besides the fact that he was a little messy it seemed to work for him. A kind of sleazy handsome charmer. Mysterious and cute. But in the distance she could hear Wolverine's motorcycle coming down the Memorial Mall.

She walked to where Wolverine had parked his bike and smiled back at Gambit.

"Mah frien's call me Rogue, but since Ah don' think we'll be seein' each other again, Ah don' think you'll be callin' me anythin'."

She pulled on her helment and jumped on the back to the bike.

Gambit watched as she drove away.

She was mysterious that's for sure. He pulled out the ID he took form her pocket while she was distracted.

Marie Logan.

That was all Gambit needed to know. The phone book and a few pulled strings could ensure that he'd run into her again.

AN

I got this idea when I was standing at the bus stop in front to the class of 50 lecture hall building. I attend Purdue University so for the first part of this it will be based in my lovely college home. I have a few ideas of places that the two will be "running into each other" that are places around campus.

But anyway I want to know what everyone thinks of it!

So Read and Review and hopefully in a few days (Wednesday (crosses fingers) )I'll have another chapter up.

since I didnt get this loaded until wednesday lets shoot for friday.

Rogue obsessed


	2. chap 2

WOW! I didn't expect to get any reviews yet! Well I'm glad I did.

Just to clear things up a bit. I didn't put the point of views in character for a few reasons

One I really didn't want to write that way for long periods of time. I get used to it too easily and start writing that way when I go to class and turn in homework.

Two I wanted to leave a little mystery on who I was starting off with as main characters but then ruined it when I advertised it as a ROMY.

But anyway. I'm not planning on doing too much of the pov's I just thought that would be a fun way of interducing the new story.

Any way keep reviewing.

Love it.

Rogue Obsessed.

Rogue sat at her dinner at the Ford dinning court near her place. The large dining hall was brand new. Sometimes she thinks she can still smell the paint drying (which was true. For the first month they were still doing final touches! Lol) The dining room was large and filled with tables of people all of them talking about student life.

Rouge, on the other hand, sat far back in a corner with her back to the wall. In the dim lighting she could still read her text book. Not that she was reading, she had every intention to do so, but her mind had wandered.

"I don't want you to go Rogue."

"Bobby, it ain' yer life. Ah have ta go an' make somthin' of mahself."

"Well why can't you stay here and do it like every one else?"

'He just don' understand. It's too comfortable here. Ah have ta see if ah can make it in tha real world.'

"Are you just going to abandon the team?"

"Bobby what's this really 'bout? Ah know it's not just 'bout tha team."

His face lost some of it's anger

"What about us, Rogue?"

"Bobby there ain' no us anymore. Haven' been for a year."

"But I never thought you would just up and leave! I thought there'd be a second chance."

"Ah didn' just up an' leave. Ah've been plannin' this for a while. Ya just been to busy ta notice little ol' me. Now it's to late. Ya can't stop me."

The anger returned as Bobby kicked a desk nearby.

"But you didn't even consider me! You're just being selfish!"

"Well maybe Ah deserve ts be selfish fer once! Bobby, Ah'm all Ah have. Ya were tired of bein' with an untouchable girl, but Ah'm sick of bein' that girl! Ah need ta be selfish righ' now or Ah'm gonna go crazy. It's Mah decision. Not yers."

Rogue regretted leaving with things still unresolved but she didn't really have a choice.

She needed time and space from the X-men and the school. She needed to decide whether or not she could live on her own again. Support herself. She didn't want to have to spend her life constantly in debt to professor and the team. It's time to stand on her own two feet.

As she was lost in thought Gambit stared at her form across the room.

He could tell she was turning something in her head but not really sure what it was. She wasn't reading, he was sure of that. She hadn't changed the page, or even moved her gaze from the spot she's been staring at for the last ten minutes.

He grinned when he realized she was still wearing her scarf and gloves from the weeks before. She had placed her coat and bag on the seat next to her so that if someone were to approach it would have to be from the front with the table between. She seemed to always be on the defensive side. In her classes she would always choose a chair near a wall or corner to distance herself from other people.

Gambit had done his research. There were few boarding schools around New York that could be a possibility. She could have gone to one of those. He would have to get more details if he was to find out who she really was. Marie Logan was not her given name. He tried some of his sources but no one could get info on Marie Logan or even a change of name form for her.

It was like she didn't exist. There should have at least been a paper trail. Boarding schools cost money so who was paying. She would have had to transfer schools. Where is that paper work? There were pieces of the puzzle missing.

This girl was defiantly a mystery. But at least she's a beautiful mystery.

Rouge snapped out of her wandering thoughts when the Cajun decided to plop down in the chair in front of her. She didn't know if she could call it plopping down because even in that he had a cat like elegance and grace to him.

"so what da Rogue Readin'?" Gambit grabbed up the tet book form the table

"Genetics?"

"Yeah. Ya gotta problem with it?"

"Non, Dat just seem like a hard subjec' ta Gambit. Dat all."

"Is thar somthin' Ah could so for ya, cause Ah'd rather have ya back outta mah hair."

She glared at him but he only grinned.

"Oh dere be plent o' t'ings Gambit want Rogue ta do for 'im chere. . ." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. If it wasn't for the glasses she would have seen the mischievous look in his eyes as well.

Rogue's eyes on the other hand flared with fire and Brimstone.

"PIG!" she jumped up and threw a cup of sprite in his fade and tried to leave but her things were making it difficult. Eventlually a few seconds later she accomplished the task of storming out in protest.

The kids at nearby tables watched and laughed before Gambit's glare, not hindered by the sunglasses, startled them into silence.

He quickly caught up with Rogue. He laced his arm through hers. She recoiled at his touch and tried to pull away. She was caught.

" Let Gambit walk ya home Petit. It be dangerous ta walk home alone a nigh'."

"ah think Ah'll take mah chances ya filthy swamp rat!"

"now dat hurt Cher. Callin' Gambit names like dat. He no callin' you River Rat no is 'e?"

"Ah ain' no River rat!"

"Oui, ya are. Gambit know. You be a Mississippi girl. Dat make ya a River Rat."

Rogue bit her tongue not wanting to speak to him anymore.

Despite the fact that he held her securely he didn't apply enough pressure to hurt her or even appear to be violent. She could have broke free, used her super sterenght, but then he would know she was a mutant.

For some reason she didn't want thim to run form her.

"Da Rogue need ta calm down. You be too tense you afraid o' Gambit?"

"Why should Ah be. Ah dealt with scarier people than you! Ya should have met mah teachers back home. Ah bet even Jean could make ya cry. An' she's on of tha nice one's."

Gambit wasn't so sure. Be hind his sunglasses his mutant eyes gleamed.

After a while Rouge realized that he was guiding her and not the other way around. He led her to the door of her small apartment building across the way from the football stadium.

"How do ya know where Ah live?"

"Oh, Gambit Has his way."

He brought her hand up and kissed the back of her gloved hand.

"Gambit look forward ta seein' ya again. Marie Logan."

He turned and walked away in to the darkness leaving Rogue to wonder exactly how he had gotten her name. Not that is was actually her name. Professor understood that she wanted her identity to remain her own. He arranged to have her name be legally changed to Logan. Wolverine let her use his name. After all, she was like a daughter to him.

"Ah don' think Ah like this Cajun. . ."

'but then again he is pretty hot.'

She blushed at her own thoughts as she went inside.

Well everyone that's it for now. I'm done. I'll try to get the next chapter up on Monday

Yeah like I said all the places real places. The apartments she was taking about are the hilltop apartments. They are right next to the stadium so on football home games I always have a few dozen people tailgating on my front lawn. GRRRRR!

Glad I don't have to live there next year.

Next chapter should have some action/adventure and will be taking place at the co rec. that's were every one goes to work out.

He he

Anyway it's going to be good I hope.

Please review. It makes my day. I giggle and get giddy when I see reviews

So make me giggle

Rogue Obsessed


	3. chap 3

I love you all! blows kisses

I told you reviews make my day. It was a lousy day. Until I read all the reviews.

I came to the comp. lab straight from work so right now I smell like fryer grease and Grill grease just to let you know but I didn't want to wait a day longer to update for you guys.

Keep reviewing. That's what keeps me motivated to write

Any way I've had a few people clamoring about when I was going to reveal the whole mutant thing.

I know exactly how I'm going to reveal rogue and a pretty good Idea about Gambits.

Any way on to the story

8 8 8

Rogue couldn't seem to get away from that Cajun. He seemed to be every where and then no where.

She never quite knew when he'd show up. He would just be there suddenly. Sometimes she would be sitting on a bench alone reading and the next thing she new he was sitting beside her feeding the squirrels.

Another time she would be laying on a blanket on the memorial mall studying when a rose would fall onto her book. She would look up just in time to see him striding off. He would always stop just barley close enough for her to see him smile a quick smile and he would be off again.

Rogue thought it was sweet but she knew that she couldn't get attached.

She told herself that he was just some creepy stalker fanboy.

Rogue took to sneaking around campus. She would use all the skills from her training to creep between the buildings. She hid in shadows cast by trees and try to lose herself in crowds. It was still frightening to be that close to so many people but she didn't want to be followed anymore.

Gambit noticed that she was trying harder not to be found but It's hard to miss a girl like Rogue. He would be a poor thief if he couldn't even follow one girl.

Extremely late one Night Rogue crept out of her apartment to go to the Rec Center to work out. She didn't want to get banned from the team because she got out of shape or practice. She found a gym set up that was empty. One side of the room had balance beams and obstacles. The other had punching bags.

Gambit followed her into the Rec center. He went to the observation room attached to the gym she was practicing in. He took in the sight of her. She wore a black spandex suit that showed more of her then the full coverage should. It clung to every curve and made him catch his breath. She wore a pair of red shorts over the suit that barley made the outfit any less scandaless. The shorts had a small X symbol on the edge but he didn't know what it meant. To tell the truth, seeing this much of Rogue, he wasn't thinking about much else. She pulled off her long gloves but to his disappointment pulled on another pair. They looked kinda like batting gloves.

She stretched her body for a while before she began to practice flips. She started with round-offs and handsprings. After a few moments she started to work her way up. Back handspring. Back flip. Round offs into back handsprings. Then she began to work her way to the balance beam. She didn't even hesitate before flipping onto the bar and continued to do flips.

In Rogues mind she was imagining her enemy coming at her and she was simply evading.

Gambit had to admit that she was amazing. Almost as good as the thief himself.

After a while Gambit moved to stand by the door to the observation room but stayed out of sight.

Rogue moved to the other side of the room and began to punch the punching bag.

She had only been at it for a few minutes when some one else entered the room.

Gambit was sad that he no longer had Rogue all to himself.

Rogue on the other hand felt strange. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on ends.

She turned around to see the woman who entered. The eyes glowed yellow for a moment.

"Mystique"

"Rogue" She grinned a small sideways grin that failed to convey any humor.

Rogue bolted for the door but she had to go through Mystique to reach it.

Almost faster then Gambit could follow, the woman kicked out to trip Rogue. Rogue anticipated the move and jumped. As she did so Mystique elbowed Rogue hard in the back. Being air born she had no way to really control the force Just placed on her back

Even her gift of flight didn't help her much with that about of force driving her down.

She managed to turn onto her back and use the momentum to roll back and get on her feet. Mystique was simply too fast for Rogue. A few sharp blows the front of her chest drove her back to the ground where she hit her head on the cement floor.

All Rouge could hear was the ringing of her ears. The world was swimming and she could see Mystique over her. She felt a sting in her arm. A needle. She was being drugged.

Gambit moved but things were happening so fast. Rogue was on the ground and the strange woman was kneeling over her.

Gambit pulled out his bo staff. He was suddenly glad he grabbed it. then again He usually carried it at night anyway. He was spinning it and was able to crack it on the back of the woman's head.

She fell forward. She used the same tuck and roll Rogue used earlier. When she regained her feet she saw Gambit with the bo staff spinning and the sunglasses resting low on his nose so that she could see the red on black eyes sparking with energy.

Her eyes got wide. She had not been expecting any one else to be there let alone another mutant. Mystique had not anticipated this and decided to run. Retreat and come back when the opportunity was better presented.

Gambit was going to run after her but didn't want to leave Rogue.

She was slowly rolling onto her side. She pulled the syringe from her arm. It was half full. Only a half dose she estimated. She would be fine. She just needed to walk it off.

Walk.

She remembered being able to do that once.

She couldn't seem to remember how now though.

Gambit was there all of a sudden and was helping her up.

"Come Rogue. We go. It be dangerous 'ere."

"No. It's safe. She won' be comin' back any tyme soon. She wouldn' have been here if she though' Ah wasn' alone. Ya scared her off fer now."

"Jus' da same, Gambit feel better if we be gone when she come back."

He helped her up and out the side door of the building. He saw the Black Loop Bus coming up the road. So he flagged it down.

The bus driver gave them a quick glance but Rogue looked like every other drunk sorority girl he's seen that night. It took barley five minutes before it was at the stop only a block from Rogue's apartment.

By the time Gambit helped her through her door she was feeling better.

"so. . ."

"So what?"

"who be dat woman, cher? An wha' happen?"

"OH. . . Well. . . Ya see, she's. . . Family. Uh she wanted me for somthin' Ah inherited from mah mama."

"Seem little desperate for an inheritance, Cher."

"Well that's what it is. Can' tell ya more than tha truth Sugar."

Gambit grinned at the endearment.

Rogue was telling the truth. It was a family member. Her Mother. And she was wanted because of something she inherited from her mother. Her Mutation.

"Ah kinda have a restrainin' order for 'er but she sometymes still tries ta get me. Ah'm gonna place a call ta tha authorities ta give them a heads up. Why don' ya have a seat."

Gambit saw a futon chair by the window. And took a seat.

Rogue walked across the room and into what looked like a dressing room. She let it close behind her but it was still cracked.

Silently, Gambit snuck up to the door. Rogue never even heard the steps as he pressed his eye to the crack.

He could see a computer screen over Rogue's shoulder. The image of an older man appeared on the screen. He was bald and kind looking.

"Rogue. How good to hear from you. How are your classes?"

"Sorry Professor but Ah ain' got tyme ta talk now. Something happened earier."

"Rogue, is everything alright. You don't look so good."

"Mystique attacked me earlier. . ."

"I'll send the team immediantly. Jean, gather up Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine. . ."

"Professor, Ah don't think that's necessary. Ah don' think she'll be trying it again any tyme soon. She would only attack if she didn't think she'd lose."

"Still, I would prefer to have some one there with you."

"Ah don' need Logan ta babysit me for tha rest of mah life. Besides Gambit's here."

"Gambit. Who is that?"

"He's a guy Ah met down here. He helped me today."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"That Mystique is a family member who wants mah inheritance."

"So your only protection is a man you will not trust with the truth?"

"well if ya think abou' it, it is tha truth."

"I would feel better if someone is there. How would you feel better if it was someone a little more covert? Some one who would fit in a little more?"

"Who?"

Professor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Under his breath he said, "I know I'm going to regret this."

"I'll deploy Jubilation Lee and ShadowCat. They can take a break from their studies. And I'll put Jean and Storm out to investigate the attack and what the brother hood are up too. They'll arrive tomorrow. Stay out of trouble till then. In fact stay out of trouble when they get there to. And get some rest; you look like you're going to pass out."

"Thanks Professor."

The screen went blank and Gambit ran silently back to his seat and closed his eyes.

Rogue stumbled out to the main room. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was dizzy.

"Ah'm goin' ta sleep."

"Gambit'll stay ta make sure dat lady no come back."

"thanks for tha offer Cajun but Ah don' think she'll be comin back any tyme soon. Ah told ya that."

"well Gambit feel better if he know ya safe."

"Ah have friends comin' in tha mornin' they'll watch ova me."

"Well den, Gambit stay til den."

"Fine! But Ah need ta sleep. Ah'm a light sleeper so if ya make too much noise or touch me Ah'll wake up. An Ah'm grumpy when Ah get woke up."

"How dat be different den any oder time Gambit around?"

Rogue just glared at him.

"Okay Gambit stay over 'ere in his chair."

"That's righ' Goo' nigh' Gambit"

She climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Rogue woke up when she realized she could hear the shower shutting off. And a very wet, barely decent Cajun coming out of her bathroom. All he was wearing was a towel, those damn sunglasses and a grin.

"wha' do ya think ya doin'!"

"Gambit needed a shower. He no t'ink you care."

"yes, Ah care. That's mah favorite towel."

"Would ya care ta have it back Cher?"

"NO! Ya can keep it!"

She stormed past him and into the bathroom. He could hear the lock being turned. Like that could stop him.

He could hear her start the shower. Gambit took off the sunglasses and let the sun reach them. He hated to where the sunglasses but it was necessary to hide his identity.

He was about to get dressed when he realized he had left his clothes in the bathroom. She stared at the bathroom door as he heard the shower turn off. He thought about Rogue getting out of the shower. She would be wrapping a towel around her wet naked body. .

Behind him he heard a knock on the door. Lost in his thoughts he forgot he was almost naked and not wearing his sunglasses.

He pulled the door open to reveal a small slim Chinese girl wearing the most horrendous yellow jacket and sunglasses propped on her head. Next to her was a taller girl with her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Both of them were gawking.

The Chinese girl said, "Damn you're gorgeous. Rogue always did have the best taste."

'shit. Gambit still be naked . . . almost.'

The brown haired girl said, "You're a mutant?"

'double shit. Gambit forgot his glasses.'

The Chinese girl. "Oh don't worry. Your secrets safe with us. We're mutants too."

The brunette elbowed her. "we're supposed to be covert. God Jubilee do ya have to tell him everything."

"yeah, well you just told him we're covert. Now he'll suspect something. ALSO, you told him my name, Kitty."

The girls started arguing between themselves. Most of it seemed like gibberish. But he did catch a few phrases that interested him. Professor Xavier. As in Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. He also heard, "What if Rouge hasn't told him she's a mutant yet."

So Rogue was a mutant too.

He looked over to see Rogue standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Her green eyes connected with his red on black eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

8 8 8

Well every one. That's all I have for one day. It is now almost one in the morning. I've been writing for the last 2 and a half hours.

I'm tired!

Now I have to walk up my hill to my apartment (Rogues apartment! lol!) and go to sleep.

I have to go to play DDR first thing in the morning and then I have sociology at noon.

Then I think I'll look at some other Romy fics so if you guys have some suggestions give me some.

Then I'll work on the next chapter but it may be as late as Friday. But if you guys are diligent and review I may be convinced to get it up sooner

Thank you for the reviews.

Keep reading

Rogue Obsessed


	4. chap 4

I know I said I was going to wait for a few days til I updated again put I couldn't find a Fanfic that I wanted to read

I guess that works out well for my faithful cult like following because it means I'm going to up date again.

The next few chapters I think will be a little more fluffy and funny and stuff

But any way I guess here it goes

8 8 8

Rogue couldn't believe it.

'Gambit. Her Gambit. Wait! Not HER Gambit. Stalker Gambit. He was a Mutant.'

Gambit looked into those big Green eyes.

'so da Rogue be a mutant. What be 'er power?'

"Jubes! Kitty! Will ya shut up before ya tell 'em every thin'!"

"what were we thinking! Hi! I'm Jubilation Lee. No need for fireworks when I'm around." She smiled at Gambit as sparklers danced at her fingertips.

"And I'm Kitty. Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake but the hand phased right through Gambits hand.

Jubilee and Kitty fell into each others arms laughing.

"and who are you?"

"Gambit. Da King o' t'ieves."

The younger girls giggled to each other.

Rouge huffed off in her bathrobe to change.

"well Gambit need ta get his clothes. He be righ' back."

He cast a side long glance to the girls.

"If you be Mutants, den da Rogue be a mutant too? What be her power?"

"Okay. Me and Kitty may be the biggest blabber mouths in school but you're infringing on house rules!"

"Yeah. Every mutants story is there own! You'll have to ask her. If she wants to tell you she will."

They both seem genuinely mad at him for asking. They both stood with arms crossed and glaring at him the way only women can accomplish.

"okay. Gambit surrender. Gambit ask da Rogue."

He walked off to get dressed.

Rogue came out of the dressing room before Gambit returned from the bathroom.

"So do you have this apartment to your self. You have a bunk bed. Do you have a roommate?"

"no Ah live here alone. It's too dangerous ta have a roommate who doesn' know an' no one wants a mutant for a roommate. But that's not tha problem here! Ya guys are gonna blow your cover! Ya already screwed up tha whole mutant thing. Now nothin' 'bout tha team or Ah'll tell Logan an' tha Professor mahself!"

"fine Rogue. Calm down. Kitty and I'll behave."

"Yeah. We promise."

"now who's the Hunk!"

"He helped me when Mystique attacked last night."

Gambit came out of the bathroom fully dressed (AN Unfortunately) and started to speak.

Rogue interrupted him and started to push him to the door.

"Well thanks for all tha help an' all but Ah have class soon an' Ah have ta catch up with mah friends. Talk ta ya later."

She pushed him out of the door and closed it before he could get a word out.

Jubilee pouted. "you're no fun!"

"Ah have class!"

Rogue had a class in the REC Academic Building where they hold most of the math classes It was right next the Class of '50 building so she lead the girls to the Memorial Mall.

Of couse when Rogue told them they would be hanging out at the Mall they got the wrong impression.

When she explained it they decided it was a good Idea. In the early October weather the heat wave was still holding on. Which in Indiana meant it was in the 60's. The girls decided to have a picnic and sit on the grass to watch all the cute college eye candy walk by.

When Rogue left her class she noticed Gambit sitting with the girls in the grass but she ignored him as Jubilee and Kitty jumped up.

"hey, do you know where the Memorial Union is?"

"of course Ah do. Ah live here after all."

"Good because we're meeting a bunch of guys there tonight!"

"An how do ya know Ah'm free!"

"Gambit says you always go to eat at Ford and study on Monday nights. So I figured that you could decide to go bowling with us instead."

Rogue's eyes flashed to Gambit who was lounging on the grass not seeming to listen.

She knew better.

"Fine. What ever ya want."

That night they took the bus to the Student Memorial Union. It held all the ball rooms and lounges. In the first basement they had restaurants and in the second basement they had Bowling, pool tables and arcade.

The girls waved to a group of guys waiting by the bowling front desk.

Jubilee made the introductions.

"this is Paul" She pointed to a tall guy wearing a CBGB Shirt. He had brown hair and a slight punk look to him. Not a Hard core Punk goth. Just Punk.

"Over there is Josh." She pointed to the next guy. He looked to be a little more clean cut and (gasp) slightly preppy looking.

"And this is Jason." The last guy was pretty tall and had his hair up in a fohawk. (where you have your hair spiked up into a Mohawk but you don't shave the sides of your head.) and he had really nice lips. His eyes were really expressive. I could see his reactions in his eyes. He was really hot but not quite as captivating as Gambit.

We played a little bowling.

A little hard to get.

And then we moved over into the arcade.

Then we saw it. DDR!

All three of the girls looked at each other and said, "Dance Dance Revolution!"

They talked the guys into playing a few rounds. Mostly it was the girls playing. Sometime while they were playing Gambit showed up.

Rogue did a really cool turn around move during Cowgirl and saw Gambit talking to Jason.

When their turn was over, it seemed that Gambit and Jason were starting to get a little macho and decided to challenge each other.

Unfortunately neither of them had ever played DDR before!

They ended up making fools of them selves but at least it was a little entertaining and it never came to blows.

8 8 8

Later the girls and Gambit were walking home together. Kitty and Jubilee were leading and Rogue and Gambit were trailing a while.

"So, Gambit be t'inking."

"Well, this can' be good." Rogue smiled.

"well Gambit hear you talkin' bout dis Logan person. An' he be wonderin' if da name be jus' a coincidence or if it have somt'ing to do wit' Rouge's real name."

Rogue sighed. 'well if Ah tell him a few tid bits 'bout me, maybe he won' ask tha hard questions til later.'

"Logan. . . He's a friend of myne Ah guess. After Ah found out what Ah was Ah ran away. Logan found me an' we went ta tha institute ran by Xavier. Ah guess ya can say he saved me a few tymes ova."

She looked at the sky like she was remembering things far in the past.

"Ah didn' want ta remember mah past. It wasn' so good. That's when Ah started callin' mahself Rogue. When Ah came here Ah had ta give them a last name. so Ah talked to Logan an asked if Ah could use his name. Ah'm like a daughter ta him so he said yes. But only if Ah use tha name Ah gave 'em. Marie. So that's why Ah'm Marie Logan."

They walked in Silence for a long time.

"Remy LeBeau."

"What?"

"Dat be Gambit's real name. Remy LeBeau o' New Orleans. Swamp Rat Extraordinaire. He be adopted too. Dough he don' t'ink he like his new family any more dan his old."

He watched them go into the apartment and then turned around and left.

Rogue watched him through the window.

"Remy LeBeau."

8 8 8

"Well I think that's it for now! Its like five pages of stuff.

The guys in the story Paul, Josh and Jason, are friends of mine.

Josh is kinda clean cut and preppy but he's also a gamer. He works for a news paper back home. He's a graphic designer or something.

Paul. He's a cutey. He's a true punk. That doesn't mean he shops at Hot Topic. His punk in a truer since of the word. His music and style and attitude are punk if not some of his clothes. He works at a Kroger in a nearby town. I don't see how he works there without scaring away customers.

Jason! That one's mine. He's my boy toy. He does have really awesome lips. And you can always tell what he wants by the way his eyes and lips look. Its so cute! Right now he's at home. Working on remodeling his house. I call him and he brags about how he got to knock down a wall today or he was hanging drywall or something.

Any way.

Read and Review.

I'll try to be back in a few days.

Rogue Obsessed.


	5. chap 5

Thank you to all my readers for reviewing.

Just one little note. When I think up my stories the time I work on them the most is when I'm going to sleep. Sometimes part of the plot comes out when I dream. I got an Idea a few nights ago.

Basically I'm about four or five chapters ahead of posting, when it comes to the plot line. But It takes me a lot longer to get it down on paper, then to the computer and eventually to you..

I know tat Remy is usually called the prince of thieves but I have something coming up probably in about four or five chapters that explains why I promoted him from prince to king.

So don't worry. I'm a die hard Romy Fan! Gambit's been my Favorite since I was ten! It's all in the plot.

Anyway, For this chapter I read a fanfic that sparked the idea of introducing Kurt to the story line. I laughed at myself when I thought of it. I hope you find it as funny. I want to get to some Romy goodness so I'm speeding up the plot by a few chapters.

8 8 8

Time seemed to fly by. Professor gave Jubilee and Kitty the semester off so they could gain "life skills". Which meant they had to get campus jobs. They lived with Rogue all semester. Professor said it was important to learn how to function in society and plus if the girls don't learn how to shut their mouths they'll need those skills. After all not every one is fit to be an X-men.

The girls figured that the jobs were their punishment for blabbing a out being mutants. Rouge was still avoiding talking about her mutation to Remy. She was pretty good at evading and Gambit never really pushed. He was just happy that she would et him hang around so much

He figured the two girls were helping with that.

8 8 8

Scott rushed past Kurt, who was on the phone, and dashed up the stairs.

He didn't even knock before he walked in to the office.

Professor would feel his urgency and would be waiting for him.

"What is it Scott?"

"It's the Brotherhood, Professor. I think they're up to something."

"Have a seat. Tell me what is the trouble?"

"I sent storm and Wolverine on a recon mission. We've been keeping a very close eye on them since the attack on Rogue. I don't think that events are connected but at least it enables us to catch them before something bad happens.

"I think Magneto and Mystique are up to their old tricks. Its' some kind of Doomsday device. We haven't been able to figure out what, but we should crush them before it's too late. They are currently located in a base on the Gulf of Mexico."

"I quite agree. Is the whole Brotherhood with them?"

"Yes."

"I suggest a full mobilization, including Junior members of the team. No recruits."

"if you say Professor."

Scott didn't like the idea of the Junior members going. The Junior members where the older students, and they are not yet trusted with solo missions but are still part of the team. Recruits are members in training. They are occasionally awarded a recon mission with a senior member of the team.

"And Scott. Don't forget to call Rogue. They can get picked up by the jet on the way south"

8 8 8

IT was winter here in Indiana. It had been snowing for some time. The snow was almost a foot deep but all the side walks had been plowed so that students could easily get to their finals.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Ah know. Yeah. Okay."

Gambit had been listening to that for some time. Rouge was on the phone. . .

Talking to some guy!

"yeah Kurt. Ah Know. What do ya mean Scott looks worried? He just passed ya? Ya just wanna spy don' ya?"

Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. Ah miss ya too! Ah'll see ya in a few days. Love ya!"

'Love ya? What so she mean by dat? Who she be talkin' to dat she love so much?'

"Who be dis Kurt guy, Chere?"

"Kurt? Why do ya wanna know?"

"Well Gambit jus' do!"

"Wait a minute. Are ya jealous Cajun?"

Gambit looked away.

"Hey Jubilee. Kitty. Guess wha'. Gambit's jealous."

The two girls crowded in closer. They were like vultures.

"Jealous?"

"Over who?"

"Of Kurt! Ah just got done talkin' ta him."

Rogue smiled at the two girls.

"Oh Kurt!"

"you mean you never told poor Gambit about Kurt?"

"Well I guess he is kinda cute."

"If you like the whole blue look!"

"But he's foreign! That's Points!"

"German isn't very Romantic."

Jubilee and Kitty argued back and forth on all Kurt's good and bad points.

Poor Gambit just looked confused.

"Oh don' ya worry Gambit. Kurt is mah brotha. Don' listen ta Jubilee and Kitty."

"brother. Bambit never hear Rouge talk 'bout a brother? Gambit t'ought you adopted?"

"Well Ah am, kinda. Wolverines like a father an all, an' Ah did take his name. But we never made any thin' legal. But Kurt is mah bortha on mah mommas's side. . . we only found qout a few years ago."

Rouge's phone rang again.

Rogue answered it with a smile.

It only took a few moments for the smile to fade.

She hung up and addressed the girls.

"Professor's '_old friend'_ is up ta some a' his '_mischief_' an' Professor wants ta go for a visit. He wants all '_senior and junior students'_ ta go too! We need ta '_pack_' an' be ready ta get on a '_plane_' soon. Sorry Remy but we have ta be going' now. We'll call ya when we get back."

The girls waked toward the apartment.

'Gambit know better. Dis wasn' any ol' friend. Rouge be usin' a code. It must have somet'ing ta do wi' da team de bald man be talkin' 'bout after de attack on Rouge.'

Gambit wasn't going to miss this chance. He snuck up to the apartment and saw the SUV had been pulled up and the back was open for loading supplies. Gambit jumped in and hid behind the bags.

A moment later another bag was tossed in and the car was started and drove away.


	6. chap 6

SOOOO SORRY! I meant to update Saturday but some friends stopped by and I ended up in Michigan! I'm still not sure how it happened. One minute I'm playing Living Arcanas and the next I'm in a car heading to Michigan.

Then I went home for the weekend and just got back to school earlier today. Then I had to work.. . .

I give up. Here's the next chapter.

8 8 8

The Drive didn't seem so long to anyone in that SUV. No one really even spoke. NO one had seen a mobilization of this magnitude since the trip to see the president after Alkali Lake.

If the whole team is out then it means the recruits are guarding the mansion. They were thinking of when the soldiers came for the children. Many of those children never returned.

When they arrived at the destination, every one got out of the car. This gave Gambit his first look at the girls. They all wore black leather uniforms marked with X's.

When Gambit saw Rogue, his breath caught. She was stunning. The Leather clung like a second skin and damn was that sexy. Her hair was up so not to be in the way and a cape was draped across her back. Besides the cape all the uniforms seemed the same. Kitty and Jubilee's looked different. He wasn't sure if it was cut different or if they just lacked the commanding presence Rogue used to fill her's out.

Kitty spoke

"What if they can't find us? Maybe we should fire a flare?"

"No." Rouge Answered. Not sharply, just with authority. "Tha SUV is from tha institute. It has a locator Scott can track with tha BlackBird. Plus a flare would attract tha wrong kinda attention."

Gambit crept out of the SUV and moved through the shadows to get closer to Rogue.

That's when he heard something.

A Plane?

The jet landed roughly beside the trees that sheltered the SUV and the awaiting members.

The hatch lowered to the ground as some of the team stepped out to greet the three girls.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee and Kitty yelled

'so dis be Logan. Da man Rouge claim to be like a Father.'

Gambit could see he was an intimidating man. And it was not at all hampered by two teenage girls hanging on him and calling him Wolvie. In fact he almost looked furious, except for the small glint in his eyes.

"Jubilation and ShadowCat take your seats! And it's Wolverine on missions!"

He came over to Rogue and gave her a quick hug.

"Missed ya kid. Sorry. I meant Marie. . . Rogue."

"Ah missed ya too Logan. " she smirked.

"Rogue!"

A blue man appeared outta no where and wrapped himself around Rouge.

"I miss you much, sister"

"Hi Kurt. Can ya help me with tha gear?"

"O' course, Rogue."

The three walked back to grab the bags.

"Wait. What's that smell?"

Logan began to walk around.

Before Gambit knew it, Logan lunged at him and the fell to the ground. Both came up quick and began to circle one another.

"Logan stop! That's Gambit! Tha one Ah told ya 'bout!"

"what's he dong here Marie?"

"Ah don' know. Ah though' we ditched 'em."

"Logan" Scott yelled. Seeing the situation he continued, "We don't have time for this. Professor said to just bring him along."

"What!"

"you heard da man, home. Professor say Gambit goes."

He strutted up the walk to the Jet.

Wolverine wanting just a little bit of n edge declared, "well if he's going he has to wear a uniform."

Gambit grimaced and Rogue smiled.

"well Cajun don' just stand there all day. Ge' a move on."

Gambit went below and reemerged wearing a uniform and his brown leather duster.

Wolverine wanting to pick a fight yells, "That isn't standard issue, Bub. Take it off."

"dis uniform have no place for Gambit ta put 'is cards."

"We won't have time for playing solitaire. Leave them."

"Non, Wolverine son' seem ta understand. Dese not be toys. Dey be dangerous. Dey be weapons."

He held up the Ace of Spades and it began to glow red. The disappeared in a puff of smoke as it exploded quietly.

"I hope you can do better than that. Follow me."

He led Gambit past a row of JR Member, strapped into their seats looking nervous.

He ended up in front of a large computer. Rogue was there with two women. One with white hair and one with red. From their descriptions they had to be Storm and Jean. Rogue was pointing out places on the map and showing routes they should take. She seemed to be so confident.

Gambit could easily see why he liked her so much. If only she would open up. So far she's resisted all his efforts to make her open up.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Gambit. She gave him the once over and smiled. 'Damn he's hot!'

"Scott yelled back. "Seats everyone. We'll be landing soon"

When they landed every one filed outside. Gambit finally asked, "well now, how we be doin' dis?"

Jubilee answered like she was reading out of a text book.

"First the fliers will scope out everything and report back. We will send in two waves. Logan and Scott's. Where they go depends on what the fliers report."

Rogue smiled. "Gambit, ya gonna be with Wolverine. Ah gotta go."

"Why. . ."

"Fliers!"

Rogue turned an took two steps before leaping in to the air.

"How we know Rogue be OK?"

"Rogue's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She's been doing this a long time."

"Like da way she took care o' herself wit Mystique?"

"That's different. She was alone and she and mystique have a history."

Wolverine handing Gambit a head set. "Here. With this you'll be connected with the rest of the team."

Gambit put on the head set and listened.

"The north side is impenetrable. As is the south" Storm declared.

"We'll have ta go in tha east Ah think. . . SHIT! AH'm hit! Ground teams one and two move in!"

Rogue was reporting in when a man appeared in a window and blasted her with some sort of energy ball. She was hit in the side and almost went down. Ororo will be here in a moment and the other teams will head in next.

Rogue landed in the brush surround the entrance. The open area ahead leads into the building. From there it would be for the teams to lead.

"I was wondering when you would show up." That strange multi tone voice said.

Mystique.

8 8 8

I was planning on leaving it at that but since you waited so patiently I'll go on.

8 8 8

She jumped at Rogue and grabbed her head.

"Mystique is . . ."

"Tsk Tsk. No crying now. I taught you better then that!"

She crushed the com. Link in her hand.

"no!" Rogue punched her hard in the gut and mystique stumbled.

"you fell into my trap effortlessly. It's just you and me."

"Soon it'll only be me!"

Rogue followed with a kick to mystique's head. She fell back face first in the dirt

She looked back at Rouge as Rogue took a step closer.

Outta no where Mystique came up and slammed into Rogue.

The world exploded into pain.

Rogue had learned a little about controlling her power. With professors help.

For some reason when Rogue absorbs some one she draws in painful memories. That's why it's so hard for her to do. She was able to learn how to funnel the memories behind a block so that she can deal with them.

When Mystique slammed into her she buried a knife under her ribs and pressed her forehead to Rogue's.

The pain distracted her at the worst moment. So she had no chance to prepare for the contact.

The first memory that hit her was Mystique talking to her when she was held by Mystique a few years back.

"You're not even worthy of being my daughter. Why else do you think I'm trying to rid the world of you?"

The whole world was reduced to one single feeling.

Pain.

Normally the memories are pulled in slowly. This time was not normal. It was as if the memories were being pushed as fast as possible until all the barriers broke into splintered pieces of glass cutting into Rogue's head. Rogue did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

8 8 8

First off sorry about the spelling. Its kinda sucks but I don't have time to proof read it again. I'll proof read tomorrow and repost but for now I just wanted to get this to you

Gotta go cause words are low.

Rogue obsessed.


	7. chap 7

Sorry every one but it will probably be a really short chapter today. I just completed the first year at Purdue and I moved back home for the summer. Unfortunately my room has been taken over and I have to live in the front room (living room) of my house. So I'm trying to make all my stuff fit into one room. Not working too well.

And I don't have a computer at my place so updates may be fewer and far between but I will not give up on you!

Well here's what I got so far.

8 8

Logan's team found Rouge.

He found her by following the screams of pain and fright. She was lying on the ground in the fetal position, Shifting to different people in her head.

Mystique was gone.

"All teams fall back. It was a trap!"

"Rogue!"

Gambit rushed to her side where Jean was attempting to help her.

"Don't touch her."

"but. . ."

"It's nothing against you. You're just a liability until some one tells you."

"Tells Gambit What?"

Gambit looked to Jean then to Logan.

Jean looked to calming Rouge so Logan answered. "She's untouchable. IF your skin touches hers, she'll absorb you. Jean what's wrong? I've never seen he3r like that after using her mutation."

"I'm having a hard time reaching her. They're too strong. Logan she's hurt and we have to get her to the jet."

She looked to Gambit.

"I need help keeping her calm. You're empathic abilities my help. I can't do it by myself."

"Gambit will help. He send out calms so she can be moved."

Jean enlisted another boy to help. Together they were able to make Rogue calm enough to let Logan pick her up. The mental strain was enormous. Hundreds of emotions wanted to be released. Gambit couldn't understand how one person could have so many strong feelings at once. By the time they were to the jet Gambit and Jean were exhausted.

"We have to get her to Professor. He's her only chance."

Jean came towards Rogue who looked like Pyro to look at the damage.

Suddenly she changed to Mystique and kicked at Jean trying to ward her off.

"Get away from ME!" Rogue said in Mystique's voice before shifting back to herself weeping.

Gambit moved forward and took her head in his gloved hands. He looked into her frightened eyes clouded with tears.

"Rogue listen ta Gambit. It be jus' Rogue an' Gambit. T'ings be okay now. Gambit take care o' you."

Rogues head pulled back away from Gambit before shifting once again. This time to an older man with white hair. She began yelling in polish while Logan put a hand on Gambit s arm. Jean took over for Gambit watching Rogue as Wolverine drug Gambit back to talk.

"It's no use bub. You ain't the only one talking to her"

Gambit took a last longing look at Rogue before turning to Wolverine.

"The people Rogue has touched stay in her head. They used to speak to her. Give her nightmares. It was too much. They were driving her insane. Professor was able to help a little but Mystique has changed that."

She changed again. Now she was Wolverine. She was screaming about test and experiments.

The real Wolverine closed his eyes and hung his head. He was responsible for that pain.

"Why don' Jean jus' put her ta sleep; den she can help wit' Rogue's injuries?"

"The only tie Rogue has with herself right now is because she's awake. If she wasn't. . . would want her to live those nightmares?"

The mood on the Jet was hard to describe. Everyone was afraid for Rogue. They were confused and worried. When they landed at the institute Professor was waiting. Xavier was able to get Rogue's mind under control immediately.

They loaded her on a stretcher and took her to the med lab.

Professor began the long process of setting Rogue's mind to rights again.

Jean began to clean wounds.

They still didn't know how Rogue was, or if she will even live.

8 8 8

yeah it's short. I had a whole second part to this chapter I'm just not done writing it yet

so check back in a few days and hopefully I'll update by then.

Rogue Obsessed.


	8. chap 7 and a half

Okay. This is part two of the last chapter. So this will be chapter 7.5 but any way. I'm running short on time but I really want to get this posted. Since it is the second part of the other chapter it will be a little on the short side as well. I'll try to make it up to you with my next chapter. It's a good one.

Lots of emotions and angst and stuff… great stuff.

Here it goes.

8 8 8

I was walking out side in the woods coming up to the river. In my arms was a small infant. His blue skin was not unlike my own.

"I can't keep this child if I did every one will know I'm a mutant. They are already suspicious enough. I can always have another child. I don't need this one."

The baby began to cry and I tossed him into the water.

Now I'm older. I have a new child. A girl. I can't let her be weak. She has a hard life ahead and I have to prepare her.

I see the child, her brown hair and big green eyes. Too innocent to be of any use.

I slapped the girl across the face. Those eyes filled with tears. The love in her eyes slowly changed to fear over the next few years.

I would beat her for no reason because she needs to quit being so weak!

4 4 4

I try to behave but for some reason my father doesn't let me be. He's always finding excuses to tell me I'm not good enough. He says I'm a useless son.

He should just get rid of me.

And that's what he did.

I don't know why he did it except that maybe he was drunker than usual.

He threw me into the old shed out back. He's done it before but his time was different. The smell was different.

Gasoline

I could hear my father. He was cursing the matches for not staying lit.

The shed caught on fire and it raged around me. But it didn't touch me. It couldn't. I was in control. I could control the fire.

I blew the walls out and I could see my father.

I could see the fear in his eyes. I turned the fire on him

4 4 4

"No that's not me. Ah'm Rogue. This isn' me. Ah'm Rogue. Ah'm. . .

4 4 4

I walked down the street crowded with people. A man approached my father. He had the star on his Jacket. The man tells us to lie to the guards.

IF they ask I'm 18. In life I'm only 14. They tell my father to cam he's only 45. I don't want to know what will happen if we tell the truth.

When I get to the gate they try to separate me from my parents.

I was trying to reach them, but the gates were in the way.

I began to bend them. But then the world went black.

4 4 4

I can't remember how they got me. I just know I was caught.

They say I'll be stronger and that I'll be invincible.

They never asked if I wanted to be stronger

They cut me open and poured pain into my bones. . .

4 4 4

"No! Ah'm Rogue! Why won' ya listen ta me?"

4 4 4

I'm fighting. The brotherhood attacked.

I have to save every one

I have to stop them.

The woman with the white streak in her hair grabbed me.

It was the strangest feeling

Like I was melting. Fading into nothing

But now I'm strong again. In a new body.

"Rogue"

I looked around

Professor Xavier. Ah absorbed him once. Bt he never made himself prominent in mah mind.

"Rogue, take my hand."

Ah looked at his hand. The black glove reaching out. Then Ah saw my own hand reaching out.

"Professor. Is it really you?"

"Yes Rogue. I'm here to help you."

4 4 4

Rogue opened her eyes and saw the professor looking down at her.

"you need to rest Rogue. Sleep well."

Rogue closed her eyes and slide back into sleep. This time it was Peaceful.

4 4 4

"Jean" Gambit called. "How be Rogue?"

Wolverine and the rest of the team pressed in close to listen.

"Rogue received a stab wound to the lower chest. It nicked the heart and the lung. She'll be all right. Now she just needs to rest and heal.

"Professor has helped her with the rest."

8 8 8

well there you have it.

That is the second part of the story.

AS I said their will be more angst and emotions going on in the next chapter.

It'll be good. I've been playing it over and over in my head for the last few days and I can't wait to put it down. I'm shooting for Wednesday at the latest.

Love

Rogue Obsessed.


	9. chap 8

I told you I would have it up before Wednesday.

It's Saturday. I spent all day yesterday writing the next chapter and I was so excited that I had to come in today and type it up for ya. You'll love it I swear.

Just a little comment. When I was writing this chapter a line from one of my favorite books kept hovering in my mind so I thought I would share it with you.

Its from a book of poetry written as an autobiography of Eireanne Corrigan. Her book is called you remind me of you.

"He'd go days without speaking to anyone, then switch on the light only to see me."

Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

8 8 8

Rogue spent a week in the Med Lab recovering. After the threat of infection was past she was moved up to her own room where she would be most comfortable.

In the darkness of her room Rogue had time to think. Too much time.

Though professor helped to lock away the voices again, Rogue could still remember the memories she experienced. She remembers now.

She remembers how Pyro found out about his powers. How it felt to be a Jew in the Holocaust. How it felt to be tortured in the name of science. How it felt to be completely absorbed by her powers. She saw her brother being abandoned to the wild river.

And she saw Mystique, her mother, beating her for no other reason than a five year old is too weak and innocent to be of any use.

Now she remembers the years of abuse Mystique dealt her. She claimed it would make Rogue stronger. But it only broke her.

Mystique abandoned her. Then she went through all the abuse in the foster homes. Sometimes from the foster parents, sometimes from the other children.

At her last home, before running away, she met Cody. She was afraid fro the one good thing in her life. Then that too was gone.

Rogue watched the images in her head while staring up to the dark ceiling above.

Everything good goes away. Rogue told herself. She should remember that. She thought maybe it would be better if she would just go away. Then every one could stop worrying at what she may do next.

She won't have to worry about Gambit. She wanted to be with him. She's never been happier.

That's what scares her.

That much happiness could only end in that much pain.

"Chere? You be 'wake?"

Gambit poked his head in the door.

Everyone was worried about Rogue. She's been healing slowly of one as strong as she.

"Da dark no' be good for healin' Cher." He flicked on a bedside table lamp.

"Dat be better."

She would sit all day in the dark room with the curtains drawn. It wasn't healthy. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She just stared off into the dark.

"Talk ta Gambit. Gambit want ta hear Rogue's voice."

Gambit took her hand and tried to catch her eyes. After a while, he got up and opened the window. The cool night air blue in and cleared the stale air.

Gambit took out his cigarettes and lit one. They were a brand he got in New Orleans. A cheap brand.

"Ah always figured ya for tha cheap cigarette type. But ya always drink tha best a' wine."

"Chere be righ' 'bout dat."

"Ah'm used ta readin' people. When ya got a dozen in ya head ya learn a lot."

Gambit took a drag, looking up at the moon. He flicked the butt out the window.

His red on black eyes turned on Rogue.

"How 'bout you? What kin' a person be Rogue?"

"Me? Ah'm kind and work hard ta be smart. Funny. Ah'm pretty an' Ah try ta be perfect. That way everyone will know Ah'm beyond their reach. They'll know Ah'm untouchable."

Rogue rolled over away from Gambits gorgeous eyes.

She curled up and pretended to sleep.

She heard the foot steps cross to her door. Then a pause.

"Rogue forgot one t'ing. She forgot ta say dat she be scared. Afraid o' life. Good nigh' Ma Chere."

As Rogue healed she began to walk around. She didn't want to talk so she avoided people. She walked around in the middle of the night.

Every now and then when she passed a mirror she would see gambit's reflection. When she turned to look, he was gone.

Sometimes she would walk outside and see him watching her from the window.

He was her ever present guardian angel.

He was right. She was afraid of everything. The pain is so terrible. She feels it all the time now. Her heart aches knowing.

Knowing that she will never be like everyone else. She won't ever be like the rest of the X-men even. It hurt to know she will never be with Gambit the way they both want.

Rogue woke. She fell asleep a few hours ago. It was only 3 A.M. but she couldn't sleep any more.

She walked the empty halls to the Rec room. There she found Gambit sleeping in a recliner.

She stood at his side and tentatively reached out with her gloved hand. She brushed back the tips of his hair. Her fingertips touched his temple through the thin glove. Barely touching him, she traced down his jaw line. She could feel the stubble through the glove.

His eyes opened slowly and focused on Rogue. She drew her hand back but Gambit was quicker.

He grabbed her hand, still near his face, and pressed his cheek to her open palm. He spread his fingers over hers and kissed her wrist. He wanted to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Ah. . . Ah have ta go."

"Rogue. . . Marie."

Rogue Ran. When she stopped she realized she was crying. Her chest felt like a giant squeezing her tightly. So tightly she couldn't breath. The pain was so bad she thought she would die.

She loved Gambit. But she could only hurt him.

Over the next few days the heartache only continued to build. Every now and then she would be walking down the hall and Gambit would come up behind her and hold her hand. Only for a few moments. HE would kiss her fingers and be on his way.

Rouge needed solitude. She found her way on the roof.

She sat there staring into the sky. She shivered n the chilly air.

"Cher?"

Gambit looked out the open window onto the roof. He saw Rouge.

Her face was bathed in the light of the full winter moon. Her breath was coming out in small puffs of smoke seen in the icy air.

"Gambit." Rouge said quietly.

Gambit walked across the roof to where she sat.

He sat down with a leg on each side of her. Her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She leaned her head back so she could feel his breath on her face.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, but Rogue knew it was a shorter time than that.

Rouge closed her eyes and imagined she didn't have any powers.

She longed to be with him.

"Remy love you, Marie."

Rogue got up abruptly. "Ah. . . Ah. . . Have ta go."

She ran to the window. She stopped before climbing in.

She glanced back. Gambit was on his feet looking at her. The hurt in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"Ah. . . Ah love ya too, Remy."

Rouge walked down the hall and opened one set of double doors at the end. She looked in at the occupied bed.

"Rogue? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Professor."

Rogue fell to her knees at his bedside. She placed her gloved hands on his hand. She placed her forehead on her hands. Xavier could feel the tears rolling of her gloves to land on his bare skin.

"Professor, it hurts so bad. Ah want the pain ta go away." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Help me. Please."

"Of course I'll help you Rogue."

8 8 8

yeah!

Well there it is.

I have big plans for our love couple. There will be some hashing out of secrets and getting help. And just maybe a break through!

So any way. The next chapter probably won't be up to Wednesday. Really this time.

Tomorrow is Sunday the great day of rest.

Monday I have to go do some running around and Monday night I have to go back to Purdue for some meetings.

Tuesday I'll still be at Purdue. I'll come home then I have to pick up my brothers homework. He got himself kicked out until finals so I'm going to help him.

Then Wednesday I'll come and post a new chapter.

Well thanks for reading my faithful cult like following

Love Rogue Obsessed.


	10. AN

okay.

HI!

I'm back at college. Kinda busy but not so much so.

Yes i'm very fond of AN's because sometimes my life is chaos and sometimes i like to get my readers some info so they know why i act the way i act.

i am rereading my stories over the next few days. I'm going to decide which stories i'm going to continue with this year.

I 'm not expecting to start a new story this semester but maybe something new next semester.

any way the two that will be under reveiw the most and will most likely be picked back up are Teacher Kagome and Further Education.

those are my favorite two.

that being said,

I have not worked on teacher Kagome in over a year i think. it's something like that. I am most likely going to work withit more. But it may have changed in direction. it my not be the same as i started.

but any way.

I hope that those of you who were fans in the past and new people who i think may have tried to bully me into reconcidering (it didn't work i was reconsidering anyway) can rest assured there will be something by me and hopefully it will be pleasing

so just keep a check up on my bio. i'll post within the week on my bio page which fanfics will be rescued from the graveyard and put back in my hand

Love

Rogue Obsessed

-jenny

ps everyone should play Maple story really fun free online game


End file.
